Conventionally, as a decorative board used as a wood surface in interior decoration and furniture, a decorative sheet on which a wood-grain pattern is printed that is laminated onto plywood or the like has often been used. Regarding decorative boards such as this, decorative boards that are excellent in design expressing the texture of wood are proposed. For example, in a decorative board described in PTL 1, excellent design is actualized by a transparent olefin resin-based sheet on which the wood-grain pattern of hardwood is printed being laminated onto softwood that is shaped to be thin and flat.